


Deputy Parrish is a What?

by Ilovebeingme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Description of Labor, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovebeingme/pseuds/Ilovebeingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born the same night his parents died and adopted before anyone found out anything about them. Now he's living in Beacon Hills and he's about to find out what has made him different all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story to work best, Parrish is arriving a few years later than in canon. I would say maybe 5 years later? The high school kids who went to college have returned, or at least Stiles has graduated. Oh and it doesn't come up in this story but Allison's not dead, because I might used her later.
> 
> There is a bit, in the second chapter where things get a little dub-conny in a way that may border on noncon but there is no forcing. I don't want to give it away so if you need more information look [here ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TbFS-lHtU_AaAqQBDVb-qGFHFwcNbTgnVAvrcKYReRM/edit?usp=drivesdk). You can always message me on [Tumblr ](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com) or even shoot me an [email ](mailto:ilovebeingme17@gmail.com).
> 
> Also, don't ever hesitate to ask me to tag something I missed, either in the comments or the above methods. Corrections of translations or just grammar are also welcome, but be nice, there's no reason to be mean about it.
> 
> There are some Polish words in this story, if you hover over them it should offer you a translation, if not you can click through to view my list of translations, I hope this is helpful. They will also be at the end.

Jordan always felt there was something different about him growing up. As an adopted orphan, he never did discover what it was. Eventually, he brushed off the feeling, explaining it away as just the wonderings of someone who had very little knowledge of his past. Shortly after arriving in Beacon Hills, the niggling thought became more prominent and harder to ignore. Just shy of a year later, he’s pretty sure he knows what has been different all along. Yeah, definitely sure. 

I think I have been getting ahead of myself. I should start at the beginning: 

It was a stormy night. His parents were in a wreck, far away from their home. She was heavily pregnant, due in less than a month from the looks of it. The investigators never did discover why they were so far from home so close to her due date. When the first responders arrived, he was already dead, she was not far behind. Paramedics worked tirelessly on the way to the hospital to keep her alive, at least for the baby’s sake. Despite their best efforts she was barely holding on when she was wheeled into the operating room. The baby boy was delivered by emergency cesarean moments before she crashed. They could not revive her. His parents’ next of kin was never found and neither was any information about them. The baby was taken to an open foster home and adopted shortly after that. 

The Parrishes loved the little boy they adopted before they ever laid eyes on him. He was so precious and now he was theirs. They named him Jordan. He fit into their lives seamlessly, as if he was filling a hole in their lives that had been shaped perfectly for him. He was the sweetest baby, mellow, cooperative, a good sleeper. Everything you dream about your kid being before you have one, before reality sets in and you realize there is no such thing. And for the Parrishes, there still wasn’t. Even though he was near perfect most of the times, once a month he became a bit of a terror. By the time he was entering school, they’d figured out his “crazy day” fell on the full moon, like clockwork. 

As someone familiar with the strangeness of Beacon Hills, I know what you are thinking, but you’re wrong, sort of. He was not wolfing out. He was just restless, full of energy and did not sleep no matter what they tried. 

As a baby, he spent most of the full moon just crying. He would quiet down to a whimper when he was held but you can only hold a baby for so long, and if they fell asleep while holding him, he made sure to wake them up, immediately. He also ate about twice as often and more than his usual. All of his monthly idiosyncrasies only lasted that one day. The next day he was perfectly content to be laying in his bed, quietly cooing at the mobile. 

This continued his entire childhood, though eventually he could feel it coming on and would work it out himself, finding things to do to burn off the extra energy. When he hit puberty it seemed to taper off a bit. He would still feel restless but he could sleep through the night and he didn’t feel like he needed to run 12 miles just to be able to do it. 

After high school, he joined the military and found that no matter what time of the month, he was always worn out by the end of it. When deployed he took on extra responsibilities around the full moon to keep busy, no one really noticed, let alone complained. He rarely got injured but when he did he always healed quicker than expected. He, just like his parents when he was young, blamed it on “good genes.” 

Those good genes are why he decided to apply for a position in the Beacon Hills Police Department. They seemed to face more disaster than one would think for the town’s size but it seemed like the perfect fit for him. 

Little did he know that that perfect fit included a sexy, competent, older boss. He had always had a thing for competent people, well for as long as he was capable of having “things.” Middle school it was his sister’s ballet instructor; high school, his coaches: cross country, soccer, and swim, and most of his superiors in the Army. There was nothing like a man, or woman, who knew what they were doing and did it with such ease they possibly could do it in their sleep. It just made him tingle all over. Of course, it was never appropriate to act on any of his desires. 

Sheriff Stilinski was another matter all on his own. Jordan found himself attracted to him the moment he stepped into the man’s office for his interview. He kept praying that the sheriff wouldn’t notice how often he was shifting in the chair, trying to hide his interest. 

His first day on the job he arrived an hour early, wanting to have a chance to familiarize himself with the station, its intricacies, and the nuances of its shift change. What he found instead was the Sheriff, short several deputies, taking and filling out a report from a sweet looking older lady. To make matters worse, or better depending on your perspective, Jordan was pretty sure he saw the sheriff’s eyes glaze over like he was about to sleep but his hand never stopped moving across the page. 

“Sheriff,” he’d asked, startling the man. “Do you need some help?” 

“Parrish, right?” He responded. “No, I’m sure we’re almost done here. Right, Mrs. Garcia?” 

“Of course, dear. I just have to tell you about how the thieves are always rooting through my trash cans.” 

Walking past the pair, Jordan glanced over the sheriff’s shoulder to be sure someone would at least be able to read Mrs. Garcia’s information and found every single letter perfectly legible, even where he was sure the man had drifted off. 

He had found the most competent man on the planet, he was sure of it. He could even do his job in his sleep. And attractive to boot. Parrish was a goner. 

He also knew it was never going to happen. 

He was wrong. 

He didn’t mean to flirt. Or ogle. Or do anything other than the best job he could. 

He failed, apparently. 

As it turns out, his subconscious displays of desire caught the good sheriff’s attention. With his son’s very forceful blessing, the sheriff began showing interest in his new deputy. He offered an out at every turn. That is until Jordan held his hands, stared directly into his eyes, and said, “I think I’ve loved you since my first day when I saw you taking a perfect report from Mrs. Garcia, in your sleep.” 

They’ve been together ever since. 

His unnatural restlessness around the full moon also started up again around the same time. 

When John noticed, he tried to ask if there was something he should know about his lover. Jordan told him no for months until one night when it seemed to be getting worse. 

“Are you sure, Jordan?” John had pressed. “I love you no matter what you are. Well, as long as you aren’t a threat to my people. Actually, I’d probably still love you then but I’d still have to stop you.” 

“I’m sure, [serce](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing). Well, no, I’m not sure. About anything. Except that I’m not a threat, I don’t think.” 

It kept getting worse. They told Stiles and the pack about the trouble, who in turn pointed them to Deaton. Deaton didn’t have any answers after both Derek and Scott’s noses told them there was nothing un-human about his scent. 

A year after his arrival in Beacon Hills, eight months after he began seeing John, he knew what was different about him. Well not right away but his body gave everyone involved the final piece of the Jordan Parrish shaped puzzle. 

It was a calm evening. Stiles was at Derek’s place waiting for the pack to return from the full moon. He used to wait at the house but two months ago the restlessness turning into insatiable horniness and a son should never have to hear that. Tonight was different and it all started when John lubed up his fingers and went to prepare his lover for the night ahead. 

“Did you prep yourself before I got home, love?” 

“No. Had to keep busy so I didn’t go find you at the station to get started early. Come on, [miśku](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing), touch me. I’ve waited all day. I need you.” He whined between panted breaths. 

“Jordan” 

No response. 

“Jordan, sweetheart. I need you to concentrate. I need you to listen very carefully because this is important.” 

Parrish took a deep, steadying breath before nodding and holding his previously writhing body as still as possible to show his attentiveness. 

“You’re sure you didn’t prep yourself for me.” 

A nod, accompanied by a desperate whine. 

“We might need to call Deaton, [kochanie](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing). You are sopping wet and perfectly open for me. In fact, you’re leaking.” 

John ran his dry fingers up the back of the thigh in front of him, coming away wet before he even reaches his ass. 

“Fuck me first.” Jordan gasped. “Please, sir, fuck me first, then call the doctor.” 

Ever the provider, no matter the need, the sheriff grabbed hold of himself and slowly pushed in, unsure of the thoroughness of this phantom prep. 

Well, he tried to ease in slowly. His boy had a different idea, slamming his hips back as soon as the head of John’s dick touched his hole just right. 

Sheriff paused to take a breath, ready to feel his stress leak away at the feeling of the warm, strong body pulsing around him. Jordan, again, had other ideas and continued to fuck himself on John’s cock with wild abandon. He came within moment but didn’t pause or let up for a second. John’s orgasm followed too quickly and punched out of him without warning. When Jordan still didn’t stop, John reached around and found him still rock hard even after the single touch had him coming for a second time. Jordan began to whimper when John began to soften inside him. 

“It’s not enough.” He cried, a single tear tracking down his cheek, confusion in his eyes. “Something’s wrong. It’s not enough. John, I need more, so much more.” 

Due to the ravenous appetite for the last couple of moons, John is prepared for “more,” or so he thought. 

“I’m going to call Deaton right now. Can you handle using the dildo yourself or do you want the plug, baby?” 

“I want … I want...” 

He didn’t seem to be able to put together a longer sentence but he was desperately reaching for the larger dildo they hadn’t used yet. Without question, John handed it over, placing the next largest one within reach in case it was too much. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. (Just because he needed to hear his lover, doesn’t mean the doctor did, too, yet.) 

_“Sheriff. Is something wrong?”_ The vet answered in lieu of a greeting. 

“Yes. It...” The man stuttered. “It’s Jordan. Something’s not right.” 

_“Can you tell me what seems amiss? Start from the beginning.”_

The sheriff blushed. It didn’t matter that the man on the other side of the phone knew nearly every development in his and Parrish’s monthly extracurriculars, this was a little more than came easy to the tongue. 

“I got home, normal time for this time of the month. After a quick dinner, which Jordan couldn’t sit still for, we went up stairs, like we always do, except when I went to, umm, prep him, he was already wet. Glistening, dripping and open, Doc. He says he didn’t do it and I’m pretty sure I believe him because when we were, you know, he got wetter, like a, uh, a, uh, vagina does.” 

_“Sheriff, I am a grown man, and a professional, you can just come right out and say whatever you need to. There is no need for you to be stumbling over your word.”_

He took a breath before continuing, this time without tripping over the information. 

“He’s come twice and as hard as if he hasn’t come in a week. After I came, he was crying saying that it wasn’t enough. I think he’s in pain. I can hear him crying still. I left him with a dildo so I could call you but he’s still crying that it’s not enough. Doc, what do I do? I have to take care of him.” The last few sentences coming out in a rush. 

_“I was afraid we’d missed something. It was my only guess but so much didn’t make sense.”_

“What?” He demanded. “What is it? What’s wrong? What do I do?” 

_“Can you look in on him? Tell me what he’s doing?”_

He cracked the door open and almost choked at the sight. He had to shut the door and breathe before he could relay the information, well, try and relay it. 

“He … both … He has both … inside him.” 

_“Both? Sheriff, both what?”_

“Dildos, our two largest dildos and he’s still crying that it isn’t right?” 

_“I was afraid of that. You’re sure he’s saying it isn’t right not that it isn’t enough?”_

He listened closely through the door before he answered. “Yeah, ‘it’s not right.’” 

_“Okay, I’m going to have to call Derek.”_

“Derek?” John squawked. “Why Derek?” 

_“Because he’s the Alpha. I’ll call you back when he’s on the way.”_

The line disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Polish words used. Thanks to [Kosztuszka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosztuszka/pseuds/Kosztuszka) for correcting my Polish.
> 
> “serce” means heart
> 
> “miśku” means teddy bear
> 
> “kochanie” means darling, honey, baby. and so on. It is a pretty versatile petname.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton calls back and reveals what Jordan is. The whole group is in for a bumpy night. And an awkward morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets a bit [dub-con-y](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TbFS-lHtU_AaAqQBDVb-qGFHFwcNbTgnVAvrcKYReRM/edit?usp=sharing) but I tried really had to make it as consensual as possible. You can always message me on [Tumblr ](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com) or even shoot me an [email ](mailto:ilovebeingme17@gmail.com).
> 
> Also, don't ever hesitate to ask me to tag something I missed, either in the comments or the above methods. Corrections of translations or just grammar are also welcome, but be nice, there's no reason to be mean about it.
> 
> There are some Polish words in this story, if you hover over them it should offer you a translation, if not you can click through to view my list of translations, I hope this is helpful. They will also be at the end.

Jordan’s cries had tapered off into confused whimpers. Every so often, he called out for John to come back but he couldn’t make himself leave. It took Deaton the longest 15 minutes ever to call him back and he spent the whole time trying not to cry in frustration, and failing. The man he loves is on the other side of the door, in pain of some kind, and there is nothing he can do for him. He feels like a failure. John was close to frantic. If only Deaton would hurry up and…

“Did you find out what you need? Do you know what’s wrong? Can you help him?”

_“I can’t help him--”_

“Then what am I going to--”

_“I know what he needs and you, and Stiles, are not going to like it. Jordan might not be too crazy about it in the morning.”_

“What do you mean I’m not going to like it? What does Stiles have to do with anything? Will it make him better?”

_“Yes, it will satisfy him. Be exactly what his body is trying to get.”_

“Whatever it is I’ll do it. Anything.”

_“That’s the thing, there’s really nothing you can do. That’s why I had to call Derek.”_

“Just tell me so I can tell him help is on the way. It is on the way, right?”

_“Let me start by telling you what he is and we’ll get to what he needs.”_

“ **Alan** ”

_“Just listen, John. Jordan is a born omega.”_

“Omega? Those are the packless werewolves who lose their mind and are dangerous. Jordan isn’t one of those.”

_“You’re right he’s not. He’s a born omega. Even if his parents hadn’t been killed and he was born within his pack he still would have been an omega, the most precious of all the wolves and thought to be a myth.”_

John just remained quiet, waiting for it to all make sense.

_“There was a time where most packs were blessed with an omega. A wolf, no matter the gender, with the ability to breed. When they came of age they were presented to the Alpha and taken as mate.”_

“Wait, wait. Hold up-”

_“Let me finish, John. Born omega got through a cycle, like a woman does except it is always in sync with the moon. The best example I can think of is that it is like an animal’s heat.”_

“So he’s a werewolf?”

_“Yes, John”_

“But they said he smelled human?”

_“That’s true, he did. He grew up around humans. He never knew of his true nature. To protect any potential pregnancies, born omegas have natural control over their shift. Had he been born in a pack, he would have learned how to shift in his childhood, unlike others who must learn not to shift. His heats would have begun at puberty as well. I can only guess that his body need to be around a pack to, umm, activate his biology. Probably another defense mechanism to prevent this from happening without an Alpha to fulfill his need.”_

“An alpha to fulfill his needs?”

_“Yes, John. Jordan needs to be knotted. Only Alphas have knots.”_

“Knotted, right. And there’s no way I can do something to…” He trailed off.

_“I’m afraid not. That’s why I called Derek. Given the options I was pretty sure you didn’t want me to call Scott.”_

Dazed, he tried to string the correct words together, “No, right, thanks. Not Scott. Good. Oh my God. Stiles.”

_“Derek is explaining it to him on the way. He’s on his way, I promise.”_

John just stared in the mirror above the sink, watching the color drain from his face.

_“-iff? Sheriff, John are you still there?”_

“Yeah, yeah. What are you saying?”

_“There are a few things I have to tell you, some you aren’t going to like.”_

“You mean less than the idea that my son’s boyfriend is on his way here to FUCK mine?”

_“Yes, very likely but I need you to listen to them all. There is no other way to help Jordan at this point. First, you should be there when Derek knots him. Jordan isn’t in his right mind right now but when his body is satisfied he will have some clarity and you have to be there to tell him what’s going on. Sheriff?”_

“I’m listening, be there right.”

_“Second, Stiles has to be there too.”_

“WHAT?!” John squawked into the phone and heard Jordan quiet for a moment before calling out for him again.

_“This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. The Alpha is supposed to claim the omega as ‘mate’ that’s why he knots, only on the full moon as far as I know, you’ll have to ask them if you want more. But that’s the problem, Derek’s wolf has already claimed Stiles as his mate so he has to be there in order for there to be a knotting.”_

He scrambled for words but before he could put two together, Deaton was moving on to his next point.

_“Third, I believe there correct probability is 95%. There is a 95% chance this will result in a child. You said you have already reached completion inside him, correct?”_

John nodded dumbly before realizing the doctor couldn’t see him. “Uh, yeah. right before I called you the first time.”

_“Well there is a slim chance you will be the other father of the child. If not, it will be Derek’s. As Alpha, he would have all claim over the child but you know he’s not like that but you can work out the details later. If you want to better your chances, and are able, I would suggest going once more before Derek and Stiles arrive, as close to their arrival as possible.”_

“Uh huh.”

_“Oh and Sheriff? Despite be mated to your son, Derek’s wolf will be- disoriented by the pheromones, try not to get in his way. And definitely don’t get offended by anything either he or Parrish say. Any smell of challenge or aggression could complicate things.”_

“Whatever you say, Doc. Remind me to thank you when my world doesn’t feel like it’s falling apart because of you.”

He hung up before the vet could say anything else.

A kid. His kid. At his age. He wasn’t sure he could do it but it wasn’t up to him. He grabbed a pair of discarded work pants and pulled them on. They are not the easiest to get back off but that’s a good thing because it will give him a chance to try and have a conversation with Jordan before he manages to distract him.

“Jordan, baby,” he call gently from the doorway.

Jordan keens. He can’t keep himself from the bed any longer.

“Hey baby,” he coos as he pets his hair.

Jordan is trying to maneuver himself to at least rut against him. There is a thick, visible puddle of come beneath his hips. John presses on.

“Honey, I know this doesn’t make any sense right now and I promise to explain it soon but have you ever thought about having kids, with me?”

The only sound in the room is some kind of cross between a keen, a whine, a whimper, and a moan, but he’s moving his head against John’s hip in what feels like a “yes.”

John pulls away and Jordan tries to hold him down on the bed. His decision is made, now he has to try.

“It’s okay, love, I’m going to fuck you now.”

The needy noise that bursts from Parrish almost makes him lose it and come in his pants but he manages to get them open and off before the other man can try and assist.

He only gets three thrusts in before he’s coming, Jordan following quickly after. When he comes this time, John can see his eyes flash gold. He stays buried inside. Jordan’s hole eagerly trying to get more from him, almost enough to make him hard again, if only he was a teenager again.

“It’s okay baby. I can’t fix, [skarbie,](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing) but the Alpha is coming, he’ll make you all better, I promise. Do you want that?” He doesn’t want to mention Derek by name, it’s too- weird for him.

The bed is shifting and what is coming out of Jordan’s throat sounds like begging.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down sweetheart. Don’t want to lose any of my come if you want it to be my baby now do we? He’s coming sweetheart, he’ll fix the hurt. Just hold on for a few more minutes. Here, maybe this will help a bit.” He wiggles a finger in next to his dick and tries to rub soothingly against his inner walls.

It isn’t working but he can hear the sound of the jeep’s doors slamming shut. He pulls out carefully, helping Jordan turn over to present for the Alpha pound up the stair.

Even in his state he’s still careful to keep his hips turned up. John can see his previously tight hole trying to keep every drop inside.

John slides up to the head of the bed and pulls Jordan head into his lap as the door bursts open revealing Derek, with his eyes glowing red, and Stiles looking determined, and decidedly away from the bed, behind him.

There are no words said as Derek literally rips his own pants off. He climbs onto the bed, eying John with suspicion but when he doesn’t speak or move, Derek slides his cock into the waiting hole and the whole room exhales.

Moments later when he’s knotted, deep in Parrish everyone freezes, waiting for someone to talk. Everyone except Jordan.

“John? What’s going on?”

His throat is scratchy so John offers, “Baby, do you want some water? Stiles can you go get some water?”

Jordan tries to crane his head around but Derek is still a little under the influence of his alpha and growls at the movement. John lays down so Jordan can see him without moving and starts to explain.

“It turns out, darling, that you are something after all. A werewolf, a special kind and everything. A ‘born-omega’...”

He goes on to tell him what he can, what he remembers from his conversation with Deaton. Halfway through Derek lays them on their sides but John keeps talking. He gets a lot said quickly because Jordan just stares at him with his mouth open. Just as Derek’s knot pops free, a sound all for men in the room can hear, John seems to be wrapping up.

“... And to top it all off, my son is apparently mated to an alpha werewolf which is apparently for life.”

Stiles sputters from where he’s curled up behind Derek, the two of them wrapped up in each other even though one of Derek’s hands is still touching Jordan.

John can hear the muttered “sorry” from Derek and listens in closely as Stiles admits he never was going to leave him anyway.

Parrish, quiet until now, seems to have put all the pieces together in his mind.

“So I’m a werewolf even though I smell human.”

“Not anymore,” Derek interjects. “And not because you smell like me right now either.”

“Right, so, I used to smell human, but I’m werewolf. I don’t have to shift with the moon because I have to get fucked, by Derek. I can get pregnant, probably am pregnant. I’m possibly going to have to sleep with your son’s mate more than this one time, possibly regularly, and will most likely be having both our kids and theirs?”

“That’s about it, though it could have been Scott.”

“No, Derek is better. This works better.” He leaned in to kiss John. “I love you.”

“I love you, too”

They kiss for a moment and John is sure he can hear his son and Derek echoing their same sentiments.

“We’re going to have a family.” Jordan breathes out in awe.

“I’m going to be a dad” Stiles says in shock. “At some point. Or a brother.”

Derek laughs a little at Stiles. “Everything will be--”

“Derek? It’s back.” Jordan interrupts. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this but Derek, fuck me. Fuck me now.”

“Umm sir? Did you want to add more, umm, you know to better your chances?” Derek asks, peering over the writhing man’s shoulder.

“Son, I’m flattered you think that would be possible at this point.”

He shrugs, finishes rolling over and slides his dick into the impatient hole.

It only happens three more times. Stiles staying firmly behind Derek and avoiding all possible eye contact with his dad. The second time the wolves are knotted together everyone passes out in exhaustion. The third time they each cling to their respective mate, kissing and licking into their mouths until they pop free and can wrap themselves in their lovers. The fourth time, which came quickly after the third, they sleep again and don’t wake up until almost noon.

John wakes first, just glad he and Jordan took the day off ahead of time. He calls into the station when he gets downstairs to check in and find out if there is anyone to cover at least the deputy’s shift the next day, there is, and Sheriff is placed on call, with a note to only use it in case of real emergency.

That done he moves to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Just as he pours the batter for the first pancakes, Stiles walks in rubbing his eyes.

“You should ask Jordan to marry you,” is all he says.

John says nothing, even though he’d been thinking the same thing from the moment he rub his delirious head against his hip. He just hand Stiles the spatula and the batter and moves on to the bacon.

“I think we deserve this.” He says before Stiles can protest.

They work in silence, flipping and stacking pancakes, watching bacon, and making coffee, until they hear the bottom stair creak.

Jordan and Derek are standing with visible space between them, even though their wolves are howling to touch each other.

“Come, sit, eat. Stiles let me cook bacon. Baby? Do you want some eggs?”

“Yeah, but just scrambled this time. Derek? You want some.” Jordan offers sheepishly.

Stiles answers for him. “Over easy. But only after the moon so don’t try and be sweet some other time. He doesn’t express his displeasure well.”

He carries over the large stack of pancakes over to the table. Derek pulls him into his lap and kisses the back of his neck as soon as the plate hits the table.

“Der- Stop, my dad.”

“It’s fine Stiles.” John says, turning around with perfectly fluffy scrambled eggs, placing them in front of his partner. “After last night, I’m not sure I could object. I’m still not sure if there are boundaries anymore.”

He returns to Derek’s eggs then sits himself, snagging two pancakes from the quickly dwindling pile. As soon as his plate is set the way he likes it, with extra bacon because he can, he finds his lap occupied by his most favorite deputy.

They eat like that. Almost silence, both pair whispering with each other over this and that.

When Stiles get up to clean his plate, he announces “We should all go see Deaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always here are the Polish words used in the whole story with this chapter's added. Thanks to [Kosztuszka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosztuszka/pseuds/Kosztuszka) for correcting my Polish.
> 
> “serce” means heart
> 
> “miśku” means teddy bear
> 
> “kochanie” means darling, honey, baby. and so on. It is a pretty versatile petname.
> 
> "skarbie" means darling


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them go to Deaton's, lots of happy things happen there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Polish words in this chapter, if you hover over them it should offer you a translation, if not you can click through to view my list of translations, I hope this is helpful. They will also be at the end.
> 
> There is a point where Stiles' "real" name is used, including a middle name. I chose a strange-ish middle name because it has to be something he wouldn't use or he wouldn't go by "Stiles" there are notes about his full name where you can hover over the words just like the translations and I add them to the end too.
> 
> Also, don't ever hesitate to ask me to tag something I missed, either in the comments or on [Tumblr ](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com) or even shoot me an [email ](mailto:ilovebeingme17@gmail.com). Corrections of translations or just grammar are also welcome, but be nice, there's no reason to be mean about it.

They do end up at the vet clinic just in time for Deaton's lunch hour, also known as his supernatural visit hour, but all he's able to do is repeat what he'd told both John and Derek and offer up a werewolf fairy tale book that mentions born omegas.

"It's old but it's the most recent mention of them that hasn't gone the way of Cinderella."

After that they all head home, to the Stilinski residence, for more sleep.

When the next full moon rolls around and nothing happens except for Derek bursting out of the house because he can't wait anymore, they decide to visit the vet once more. While waiting for the results of the pregnancy test, father and son step outside to have a heart to heart.

"He's worried you're going to leave him, Dad."

"I would never. You know that son. I know you know that."

"Then what are you waiting for you? You should ask him..."

Stiles is interrupted by John pulling a small velvet box from his jacket pocket.

"I was waiting for this to get finished. I'm going to ask him tonight."

Stiles looks like he's preparing himself to go without oxygen to ask all his questions but then Derek is exiting the lobby.

"Stiles, they need you inside for a minute."

Both men are confused but he goes inside anyway. Derek replaces his mate in front of the sheriff but his eyes are on anything but.

"What do you need, Son?"

"I want to marry Stiles." He blurts.

John exhales sharply. "Oh, wow. I didn't know til right then but I was scared you wanted to challenge me for Jordan. Stiles. You want to marry Stiles? Aren't you already like werewolf married?"

"We're mated, yes. I want to make it official, legally, make sure he knows I'm his, in case of kids. Not that I wouldn't anyway but I want to do it soon, in case the baby's mine."

"Baby? There's a baby? For sure?"

"Yeah. Test came back positive right before I came out here."

"Wow, a baby..." he breathed as he head back inside in a daze.

"Sheriff?" Derek questioned anxiously.

"Oh, right." He stammers out, turning away from the entrance. "Of course, Derek. And I understand, I'm planning the same."

As soon as the last sound left his lips, the front doors swung open violently. Stiles racing out to them.

"Dad, he's freaking out. You have to ask him now. It's not good, Dad. Deaton says he's worried about the baby. He's really losing it. Go!"

Jordan was close to hyperventilating by the time John made it back into the room. Deaton was rubbing a hand down his back and quietly murmuring about the importance of staying calm. John barely noticed any of it, so focused on the panicky words coming out of the younger man’s mouth.

“-not be his baby? What if it’s not his baby? He’s going to leave me. He’ll never look at me the same when I blow up like a balloon. What if he leaves me alone with a baby? What if he fires me? What if-?”

John promptly cut him off with a kiss.

“Shhh… [Cukierasku](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing). I’m not going to leave you,” John cooed, wiping the tears from Jordan’s face. “I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you. If I’m honest I’m a little freaked out about becoming a father again but I could never regret anything with you, ever.”

The broken sobs tapered off to a quiet, hiccupped whimper as Jordan leaned into the hand on his cheek. By the time the boys came back into the room, he had quieted down completely, simply staring into the man he loves’ eyes. He made a small sound of protest when that man began pulling away and it turned into a shocked gasp as he watched him lower himself to his knee. He stared, open mouthed, from the examination table, willing the new buzzing in his head to fade away because he wanted to hear every word.

“I was going to wait until tonight but now seems like the perfect moment. Jordan, I don't want to spend another day without you. There is nothing I would rather do than wake up next to you, every day for the rest of my life, even if it's too early and to the sound of toddler size alarm clocks that don't have snooze buttons. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

He tried to answer but the sound was stuck in his throat. In tears, he slid off the table down to John’s level to wrap him in a hug, nodding incessantly.

“[Kocham Cię](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing)”

“I love you, too, John.”

After a long embrace, still on the floor of the veterinary exam room, John cleared his throat. “I may have lied early. It seems there was one thing about my life with you I could possibly regret.”

The tension was palpable.

“I think I’m stuck down here. Stiles, come help my fiancé up and have your ‘big, strong’ mate lift me off the floor, I think my knees are going to be stuck like this if I don’t move soon.”

Both Jordan and Stiles smacked him, he probably deserved it. Derek left him on the ground for several moments, until Stiles had Parrish sitting in Deaton’s chair quietly laughing, he’s not sure he deserved that.

When they returned to Deaton’s clinic for the first ultrasound appointment, all four men are wound up tight with nerves. They hear the rapid heartbeat long before Deaton gets enough information and turns the screen to show the family. That strong, hummingbird fast heartbeat, backed by the whooshing sound of amniotic fluid, causes the tenseness to flow out of all four of them but they don’t release their collective breath until the screen is turned toward them.

“Now, let me see if I can find the sex. You all wanted to know the sex, right?”

A unified, resounding “yes” echoed in the room from everyone except the one on the exam table with jelly on his belly and a wand pressed to it.

“Jordan, [Cukierasku](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing)? You okay?”

“Oh, [Miśku](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing), there really is a baby,” he said, dreamily staring at the screen. “I’m really going to have a baby.”

“Yes, [Cukierasku](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing), you are. Are still okay with fine out the sex of the baby?”

Jordan turned toward his fiancé (he’s yet to tired of calling him that), shaking himself out of his trance.

“What? Yes, sex of the baby, can’t wait.” He smiles blindingly at the vet.

“Alright, well then let’s see what we can find here.”

With that all heads turn back to the image on the screen as Deaton, John with his hand in Jordan’s and Stiles with his hand on his shoulder. Derek is slightly off to the side, still touching Stiles but far enough away to avoid even accidental brushes against Jordan.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t or shouldn’t. The whole situation made his wolf, and in turn himself, conflicted. Part of him wanted to be fiercely protective and comforting to the bearer of possibly his child, but the other part did not want his mate to think he was leaving him for he could never leave Stiles. The rational part of his brain knew that Stiles knew this but his whole life, everything he’s ever loved has left him. So instead, he holds himself away, one hand on Stiles, the other on the small box that has been in his pocket since the day after they found out there was a baby coming.

When Deaton found the evidence it was a boy and Jordan began to cry, he made eye contact with the sheriff. The man eyed his forearm as he flexed his grip around the box and gave him a small nod.

“Stiles, let’s go outside and give them a minute.”

He got a look in return but after his dad offered an encouraging smile he went willingly. At that moment, with his heart beating out of his chest and the scent of his nerves spilling so thickly out of his pores, Derek had never been more grateful Stiles had said no to his uncle all those years ago.

Outside the building, Stiles dragged him over to a bench and pulled him down to sit. Derek never removed his hand from its place inside his pocket.

“Hey, you okay? You seem really distance lately. Do you not want to do this because we can let my dad and Parrish handle the baby, maybe Deaton will come up with a solution and we’ll be done with it all?”

“It’s not that” is all he can come up with as a reply.

“Then what’s wrong? I’m your mate, babe. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I don’t want you to think I’d ever leave you.”

“I would never think that, not even if I watched you drive away with someone else. You’d still come back to me.”

“I would _never_ leave you, ever.”

“Alright, Big Guy, I know.”

“Look, I know this isn’t the most romantic place and the timing probably isn’t ideal but I can’t let myself feel like you have any reason to doubt me anymore.” He said as he slipped off the bench onto a knee. “Czesław Frederick Stilinski, you are my mate, from now until my death. I will never love another as I love you. We might already be starting a family together. Will you do me the honor of completing it and becoming my husband?”

Stiles was speechless for long enough to momentarily worry him so he did what Stiles always did, he filled the silence.

“I already asked your dad if that’s the problem.”

“Problem? There’s no problem you idiot. Come here and gimme that ring.” He might have smacked Derek in the arm before continuing. “Of course I’ll marry you. But did you really have to ask my dad? I’m not a girl you know.”

They stayed there, on the bench outside the vet clinic, for several minutes before heading back inside to share the news. Congratulations and ultrasound pictures circled the room and Deaton joked about needing to keep champagne in his office if people were going to keep popping the question at his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always here are the Polish words used in the whole story with this chapter's added. Thanks to [Kosztuszka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosztuszka/pseuds/Kosztuszka) for correcting my Polish.
> 
> “serce” means heart
> 
> “miśku” means teddy bear
> 
> “kochanie” means darling, honey, baby. and so on. It is a pretty versatile petname.
> 
> "skarbie" means darling
> 
> “cukierasku” literally translated to candy but used as sweetness or sweetheart
> 
> “Kocham Cię” means “I love you”
> 
>  
> 
> Czesław is pronounced CHES-wahf
> 
> I figure there has to be a reason he goes by "Stiles" and not his middle name. So I chose "Fredrick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined several wedding vows for the boys, which was sort of fun to look up. For the werewolf side, I used an Apache blessing (which I hope is not offensive to anyone, if so I will totally change it to something else) because I sorta figured both groups, real and fiction, would maybe have similar connections/relationships with nature. I did, however change a few things in the blessing to make it more werewolfy so it's not the exact same. 
> 
> If you have questions feel free to comment, message me on [Tumblr ](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com) or even shoot me an [email ](mailto:ilovebeingme17@gmail.com).

They decided to have a tiny ceremony before the baby comes, in a clearing on the Preserve not to far from one of the main roads running through it. Only close friends that know of their situation attend with Deucalion officiating. There isn’t much to it but they manage to mix human traditions with werewolf ceremonies.

As they begin, the four of them standing together in front of their friends. Stiles next to Derek who’s next to John, supporting the heavily pregnant Jordan on his other side. Since the planning stages and all the way up to five minutes ago, all involved, especially John and Derek, have been asking and offering for him to have a chair but Jordan said he didn't want to remember this day from waist height, even if it left him uncomfortable for a bit. As a compromise, he is to tell anyone if he changes his mind and all extras were cut out of the ceremony. After swearing he'd keep it short, Deucalion convinced them to let him say a few words.

"We are joined here today to join these men to their respective partners as mates and legal husbands. Before we get to the vows, I wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you for the chance to be here, and to be alive. These four men have been instrumental in renewing my character and my hope. Both Derek and Stiles assisted in the events that restored my sight and gave me a new outlook on life. For that I will forever be grateful and I am honor to be able to perform this sacred rites joining them together. The sheriff runs this town and even though I came here to destroy the pack here, he has still welcomed me into making my home here. Don’t growl at me Derek, Scott. As lovely as it is, I prefer the comfort of my own territory.

“Jordan, you, young sir, have renewed my hope for all of were-kind. The existence of a new Born Omega is a sign that times are changing for our kind, changing for the better. I am blessed to be here to witness your union to this man and the beginnings of these two families. If you would turn to face each other.”

As Stiles turns, he can see the wince cross Jordan’s face. Part of him wants to be worried but when no one else says or does anything, he brushes it aside. He turns his head, like the others, to the Alpha about to marry him to his mate, keeping an eye on his soon to be step-father.

“Shall we begin with the vows?” Deucalion’s voice echoes in the clearing. “Pups first. Derek, let’s start with you.”

“I, Derek Conor Hale, take you, Stiles, as my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”

“To have and to hold,” Deuc interjected as planned.

“To have and to hold,” Derek repeated, dutifully.

“From this day forward,”

“From this day forward,”

“For better, for worse,”

“For better, and for worse,”

“For richer, for poorer,”

“For richer, and for poorer,”

“In sickness and in health,”

“In sickness and in health,”

“To love and to cherish,”

“To love and to cherish,”

“Till death do us part.”

“Till death do us part.”

“Stiles”

“I, “Czesław Frederick Stilinski, take you Derek …”

Stiles repeats the same vows as Derek, noticeably emphasizing the section about helping each other. Deucalion starts right where he did with Derek and Stiles repeats it just as Derek did.

When he is finish it’s Jordan’s turn. When Deucalion begins his lines, Parrish pauses for a moment and Stiles can see the pain cross his face. After a deep breath, he continues on, repeating his lines and pledging himself to Stiles’ father. Before long, it was John’s turn.

“I, John Aleksander Stilinski, take you, Jordan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

Deucalion let out a small laugh when John skipped right through the second half. When all the vows were finished Deucalion continued onto the werewolf traditions.

“Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other with in your pack. Now you are two people, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years. May the moon call to you all and bring you closer in her light. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth.

“Now each will show his submission to his mate for no matter a wolves place in the pack, they must always submit to their mate,” he explained to those gathered.

Just as they all had talked about before and to follow tradition, both Derek and John, as the Alphas in the relationships, tilted their chins back to bare their throats to their partners. Stiles had admitted during the planning and rehearsal that the scenting felt weird to him and he blamed it on his human-ness. Instead he kissed down Derek’s throat and nibbled on his collarbone. Derek’s growl of satisfaction vibrated against Stiles’ lips. Jordan, whose dormant wolf has become more prevalent as his pregnancy progressed, runs his nose up John’s neck, inhaling his scent before kissing back down it, then finally placing a light bite where his neck meets his shoulder. Well, it was supposed to be a light bite but Stiles could see when he opened his eyes that the look of pain hit him again and his wince made him bite a more than was meant.

Stiles was getting worried about him but they were nearing the end so he figured he could wait to say something until after. Plus it could just be the baby kicking him or something.

When Stiles and Jordan were finished they both bared their throats just as the others had done to them. Derek moved toward Stiles with a predatory look in his eyes before he spent several long moments with his nose buried in his throat, drinking in his scent as if he was an oasis in a blistering desert. When his very human teeth sank into the juncture of his neck, his eyes flashed red. John was more comfortable with the mannerisms and symbolism of the wolves, followed Jordan’s example, running his nose up, kissing back down, and placing a slight nibble at the base. When he pulled away, Parrish sigh audibly while his wolf agreed with the sentiment.

When the four were done and standing upright, Deucalion completed the ceremony.

“Now, with the power vested in me by the state of California, the moon, and as an Alpha, I now pronounce you Husbands and Mates. You may kiss.”

Before Stiles and Derek’s lips could meet, there was a small commotion behind them. When they turn they saw John had lifted Jordan into his arms bridal style and pecked him on the lips.

“Derek, kiss my son and come on. Deaton, you’re coming too. Hurry up this baby is coming.”

When everyone just stared, he added, “Now!” and then proceeded down the makeshift aisle, through the bit of woods to his vehicle, murmuring under his breath that they should have just had the wedding at the clinic, jokes be damned. He slid to the back seat, never releasing his hold on his husband, and waiting, impatiently, for his sons.

They were, in fact, a few steps behind him and slid into the front seats as Deaton exited the woods.

“Don’t wait, just go” John demanded.

They left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though there isn't any Polish in this chapter I'm leaving these here so that they are here I guess. I also added my notes about Derek's name at the end.
> 
> “serce” means heart
> 
> “miśku” means teddy bear
> 
> “kochanie” means darling, honey, baby. and so on. It is a pretty versatile petname.
> 
> "skarbie" means darling
> 
> “cukierasku” literally translated to candy but used as sweetness or sweetheart
> 
> “Kocham Cię” means “I love you”
> 
>  
> 
> Czesław is pronounced CHES-wahf
> 
> I figure there has to be a reason he goes by "Stiles" and not his middle name. So I chose "Fredrick."
> 
> Honestly, I chose Derek's middle name because it sorta makes me laugh: [see](http://www.behindthename.com/name/conor)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan has his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions or comments or whatever feel free to comment, message me on [Tumblr ](http://ilovebeingme17.tumblr.com) or even shoot me an [email ](mailto:ilovebeingme17@gmail.com).

Labor was intense.

It was brutal and unforgiving. Oh wait that was Jordan. Yelling and cursing at both Derek and John almost constantly. He yelled at Stiles for not being able to help with the family building. He yelled at Deaton for not knocking him out. He even yelled at Melissa when she popped her head in to see if Deaton needed a nurse. (When he’s done delivering this baby, he’s going to feel really bad about that one.)

It was also a battleground. It started when Stiles offered him ice chips. He’d heard that’s what ladies in labor suck on and wanted to be helpful. Jordan was not interested in some damn ice chips and began throwing them at all involved parties by the handful with extreme accuracy. For a little bit they let him, he seemed to need to express himself but then Derek realized he was tiring himself out, fast. In fact, while Deaton, and the others, watched a contraction pass on the monitor, the only reaction from Jordan was a tensing of the muscles and then he seemed to give up and melt into the bed until one of them moved and he pulled his arm back to throw again, only to collapse once more.

Derek knew something had to be done so when another ice chip was about to be flung he moved to loom over the bed and flashed his Alpha-red eyes at him. Jordan dropped the ice immediately but then clung to Derek like a life line.

“I can’t do it, Alpha. Something’s wrong. I can’t do it.”

Derek looked to Deaton, then John and back to Deaton, panic and devastation in his eyes.

“He’s right,” Deaton says. “His contractions are too close together for there to be no outward progress but I’ve never assisted a Born Omega in labor. I didn’t know they were real until John called me. Most women’s bodies instinctually know what to do, perhaps he is fighting some natural instinct?”

John stepped up to his husband’s other side. “[Najdroższy](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AXCwW1vqSlKAbEipgDu28_tc8Csah4sffRhbqoTc-Vs/edit?usp=sharing), is that’s what’s wrong? Does your body want you to do something you’re not doing?”

He nods.

“What is it?” Stiles asks from the foot of the bed. “What do you need to do?”

He shakes his head.

“Do you need help doing it?” Derek asks, soothing the back of his knuckles down the other man’s cheek.

He nods, gasping through the pain of another strong contraction.

“What is it? Tell us.”

“I need- I need to shift.”

“What do you need from us?”

“I- I don’t know how.”

Derek looked at him, holding his attention and focus. He’s never alpha-commanded someone to shift into their wolf but it must be the same principle as the opposite. He spares a glance at Deaton who nods before his eyes bleed to red and he’s releasing a severely focus Alpha howl, commanding Jordan’s wolf to come forth.

And he does. The room was expecting him to shift into the Beta form the other wolves of the pack have but instead the agonizing sound of bones, muscle, and tissue resizing and reshaping filled the now quiet room. Everyone holds their breath but instead of pain and confusion there is a feeling of accomplishment and contentment. A few moments later a large, nearly pure white wolf has taken Jordan’s place on the bed, laying on his side, tongue lolled out of his mouth. The room is stunned to silence.

“Wow.” Stiles exclaimed, breaking the silence enthusiastically.

“I was certain this part of the legend wasn’t true.” Deaton comments, examining the new body of his patient.

When he finds an opening that can only be a birth canal, he adds, “Well this makes it easier, I can work with this. Jordan?”

The white wolf lifts his head and look straight at the doctor.

“Do you feel like pushing now?”

He drops his head back to the pillow and rubs his cheek along the fabric. It looks a lot like a nod.

“Go ahead then. You’ll know when I’m sure.”

Less than 20 minutes later, a baby boy, yes, human, slide free of the wolf’s body.

“Well, that was weird.” Stiles has never been known for his subtly.

The wolf curled around his body to lick the boy clean but it didn’t seem to be enough. He lifted his face to Derek and whined, a high pitched needy sound.

Derek looked to Deaton who shook his head.

“You have to deliver the after birth first Jordan, then Derek can help you shift back.”

When that was finished and Deaton gave him the go ahead, Derek silently flashed his eyes and John grabbed the baby from his place nestled in his daddy’s tail, while Jordan’s body reformed to its human form. Once settled back against the pillow on the bed, John settles the baby in his arms. Jordan gets lost in his son’s eyes instantly.

“He looks like me,” Stiles observes.

There are some murmurs of agreement.

“He’s perfect.” Jordan says.

There is a bit of weight in the air of the room. It is easy to see that the Omega is already desperately attached to the newborn. Everyone also knows that if the child is Derek’s, he and Stiles will be his fathers, his wolf won’t have it another way, at least not yet.

Derek leans in slowly and carefully.

“May I?” He asks, gesturing to indicate his desire to scent the baby.

Jordan nods but looks away, locking his eyes with John as if he is too nervous to watch, to nervous to find out the baby isn’t his to raise.

Derek leans in the rest of the way, delicately sniffing along the lines of the infant’s body. “I don’t think he’s mine. My wolf is only vaguely interested. He’s pack for sure but I think he’s human.”

John, hesitant to let himself get excited, turns to the vet. “Deaton? Anyway to know for sure?”

“We can send off for DNA testing but that will take a few weeks. We could try blood type testing, see if we can get an answer that way?”

All four agree that is the best plan. Deaton gives Stiles an eyebrow when he holds his finger out for pricking.

“You were involved in the events that resulted in the baby?”

“Nope,” He replies with a popped ‘p’ a smirk. “But I don’t know what my blood type is and I don’t want to be left out.”

“I’m type A positive,” His dad offers.

“O positive,” Jordan states, fingers trailing over the baby soft hair.

“Right, law enforcement. So, Derek, Stiles and baby, I’ll test you and we’ll see if we get lucky.”

Three pricked fingers, 9 mL of blood and three blood type test papers later and Deaton has the results.

“First of all, Stiles, you have type AB positive blood.”

“That makes sense his mother was B positive.”

“Yes, you’re also a universal recipient. You can receive blood from anyone. Derek, you are B positive. This means that if the baby’s blood type is A, he’s John’s. If it’s B, he’s Derek’s. If his blood type is O we’ll have to send DNA samples off for full testing before we know.”

He might be looking at the baby’s results right now and he knows the answer but his mother was a fan of Maury Povich when he was growing up, the suspense always got him, plus he wanted them to know how he knew.

“The baby had type A positive. He is the son of John and Jordan. And Stiles’ new brother.”

“Derek’s new brother, too” John says through his tears as he wraps his whole self around his new family.

Derek takes a step away from the trio as Stiles comes around the bed to his side. Arms around each other they watch as the new family bonds with quiet whispers and murmurs.

After a few minutes, John looks up from his new baby to his other boys. “Come here, sons, meet your new brother.”

Stiles steps forward but Derek tries to hang back but a soft glare from his father in law and a tug from his mate brings him forward as well.

“What are you going to name him, Dad?”

“August Stilinski” Jordan answers with a small smile.

“We want you to come up with his middle name. We all know you’ve been all over name ideas for the last few months. I’d bet you already have a thought on the matter.”

“Jarek.” He replies without hesitation. “August Jarek Stilinski.”

“It’s perfect.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end, I think. I have so many thoughts about it like names for at least one more kid and, well so many other things but I can't seem to make myself write more. I know, I know the human baby coming from a fully shifted wolf is weird but in my head born Omegas weren't exactly supposed to be having human babies.
> 
> As always here are the Polish words used in the whole story with this chapter's added. Thanks to [Kosztuszka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosztuszka/pseuds/Kosztuszka) for correcting my Polish.
> 
> “serce” means heart
> 
> “miśku” means teddy bear
> 
> “kochanie” means darling, honey, baby. and so on. It is a pretty versatile petname.
> 
> "skarbie" means darling
> 
> “cukierasku” literally translated to candy but used as sweetness or sweetheart
> 
> “Kocham Cię” means “I love you”
> 
> “Najdroższy” means dearest
> 
>  
> 
> Jarek is pronounced YAH-rek

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored and used MorphThing to find out what little August would look like. Turns out he's stinkin' adorable and I couldn't keep that from you guys so [here is the link to the photo](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bwmg8TBSujJYNEU4eTNKVV9ydkk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
